


Bliss

by Ghoulette



Series: A Chance of a Lifetime [3]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Multi, plot heavy, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulette/pseuds/Ghoulette
Summary: Life in Sweden.





	1. Chapter 1

  
The predicted snow storm hits harder than expected and I sit looking out the window, I can barely see across the street. Picking up my phone, I text Heidi. 'How are you holding up over there? They haven't driven you stark raving mad yet right?' Walking to the kitchen, I tossel Martin's hair as I walk past. Filling my coffee mug, I return to join him on the couch.

Snuggling next to him, he put's his arm around me and continues to read his book. Hearing a text come in, I find a picture of the kids with Papa and Shawn appearing to be covered in flour and dough. The boys appear to be in deep concentration. Heidi writes, 'I never knew making cookies was so difficult. My kitchen will never be the same.'

I chuckle as Martin looks up from his book. 'Remind me to never offer those two use of my kitchen.' he says and shaking his head and then goes back to reading. Watching the snowflakes fall I feel myself relax and start falling asleep.

When I wake it is starting to get dark. Martin's arm is draped across my waist and I can hear him snoring softly. Looking over I see he still has his book in his lap. His glasses are precariously perched on his nose. Gently I attempt to move his arm so I can sit up. Peering up at his face two sleepy eyes look down at me. His arm tightens, 'Where do you think you are going Gheuleh?' he growls as a sweet smile spreads on his face.

'Well, I was going to get up and start prepping dinner but a tree trunk of an arm seems to be be blocking my path.' I grin back. Leaning down to kiss my he says, 'Sounds like you need a knight in shining armor to save you.' now grinning evily, 'too bad I am not that person.' he precedes to start tickling me. Finally squirming off the couch and out of his reach, I catch my breath, 'You do not play fair!'

He gives me that Omega hand flair and cocks his head, 'You know better than to assume I am Gentleman.' His eyes now sparkling. I quip, 'It's a good thing you are cute and I happen to like bad boys.' Our playfulness is a nice change from the past couple of days.

The past days have had a lot of things going on. Papa and him rekindling their friendship was followed by Martin's break from his psycho girlfriend. Ultimately, ending up with her sitting in jail with a broken nose and my having a cast on my hand. It also lead to my staying with Martin and Shawn staying at Papa's. We were all afraid that she might released and be dumb enough to try to show up here or at Papa's. We hoped she was smarter than that but better to play it safe.

'Alright big guy, you are going to have to help me if I am going to grant Shawn's request for lasagna for dinner.' Holding out my good hand, I help pull him up off the couch. Putting his hands on my waist I reach up on my tip toes and kiss him before turning around. Pushing me to the kitchen, he grabs my hands and pulls them to my chest. With his arms around me, I am pulled tight against him and I am forced to mirror his actions, I walk when he walks both of us laughing as we do.

'Ok what do you need me to do?' he asks. 'Where's your flour?' I ask grabbing the eggs from the fridge, 'You get to learn to make pasta.' He reaches for the flour as I wipe off the counter. The flour out, I measure out the right amount and pour it on to the granite counter. Making a well in the middle of it, I one handedly crack an egg, then add oil, salt and a little water to the egg, I gently use my fingers to stir the mixture together. Ever so gradually it starts to come together. Once it is right, I set the dough ball aside.

Martin stands patiently watching and waiting. 'Grab a knife please and chop this up.' I hand him a big onion. He makes quick work of it and I have to say it is impressive how he handles the knife. Getting the ground meat out of the fridge, I motion for him to add the onions to the frying pan. Opening and adding the meat, I turn on the stove. While the meat and onion mix cook, I turn my attention back to the pasta.

'Do you have a rolling pin?' I ask. From a drawer he withdraws a long french rolling pin. Looking at it I smile, 'I knew I liked you. that is a great utensil.' He smiles and swats me on the butt with it. 'Alright you, we will never get this done if you start doing that.' I say with a wink.

As we are rolling the dough out into noodles, I reflect on my relationships here in Sweden. Martin is broken but being pieced together. He can be a total gentleman or scary as fuck. He is also a beast in the bedroom-I catch myself blushing as I think about it. He is my champion and my protector, always making sure that I am ok. 

Turning around I stir the meat and see it is almost ready. Opening the cans of tomatoes, my thoughts continue. Papa is the primary reason I am here. He is broody and dark at times but he also has a super sensitive side. He and Martin feed off of each other and it is hysterical to watch. Recently he has discovered domineering side. Which, I must say I am really fond of. He is my dark angel who seems to bring out the best in me.

Pouring the tomatoes into the pan, I think of my Shawn, he is my light. He knows when I just need to be held or when I need a silly dance to cheer me up. I have known him the longest and my love for him is the deepest. Smiling to myself I realized that though our relationships appear to be messed up-at least to the rest of the world but for us, it is just right.

Papa's wife, Heidi, is also part of this too. I am positive she and Shawn are falling in love with each other. I see the way they look at each other, thinking I smile again. He knows that I still am in love with him and him with me but he now also understands something I told him a very long time ago. We all have room in our hearts to love more than one person.

Martin brings me out of my thoughts, 'Hey where'd you go?'. Looking down at me he looks concerned. 'Sorry, I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have all of you in my life.'  
Caressing my cheek with his floury hands, 'We are the lucky ones.' Smiling he kisses me and squeezes my ass. Pushing me away from him, he turns me around and admires his work. I now have two gigantic flour hand prints on my ass.

Shaking my head and smiling, I instruct him on how to cut the pasta while I start blending and adding spices to the frying pan. Hearing him chuckling to himself, I can only assume he is doing it every time he looks at my butt. Without turning around I say, 'asshole.' which just makes him laugh harder. I hear a click of his phone and soon enough, his art work is on the way to the world via the internet.

Reaching to fill a big pot of water, I ask him to call the rest of the family and find out if we are eating here or at Papa's. The noodles are cooked in no time and we start assembling our masterpiece. 'I still can't believe my girlfriend knows how to make cheese.' Martin says with pride. Cocking an eyebrow, I ask, 'Girlfriend? Are you sure?'

Hugging me in one of his fantastic hugs, 'Yep, and I am going to parade you to the world. I don't give a shit what anyone says about it either. Married or not, you are still my girlfriend.' I about pass out because I forgot to breathe.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The front door opening brings my feet back to the ground. In walks the rest of the family. Shawn, grinning says, 'Ah did we interrupt something?' Smiling Martin responds, 'Nah, I was just telling your wife that she is officially my girlfriend and that I was going to parade her around proudly for the world to see. Are you ok with that?'

Shawn smiles his eyes twinkling, grabs Heidi's hand, lookimg at me, 'Only if I can do the same with her.' Now looking at Papa grins, 'The world isn't going to know what to do with you two.' Now looking at me, 'One woman wins the heart of three men,' now looking at his wife, 'and another who has won the hearts of two.' Embracing Heidi and I, he kisses us both on the cheek, 'I wouldn't have it any other way.' Papa quips, 'This is going to be fun.' Tilting my head I see his brain working and think, 'Oh shit what is he planning?'

The kids finally have enough of the snow and come in just as dinner is ready. Heidi and Papa set the table while Shawn opens the wine. Leaving Martin and I to bring dinner to the table. We all sit and before we can start eating, Lilly announces, 'I like having two moms and three dads. We have a great big family.' Looking at her I smile, 'That we do munchkin, that we do.' Passing out lasagna, Martin says proudly, 'do you realize that she even got me to help make the pasta from scratch....and she made both of the cheeses in this?' Shawn smiles proudly, 'yep that is my wifey.'

We eat and talk. At the end of the meal Shawn comes over, leaning down he kisses me. 'You are fucking amazing and I love you more each day.' Taking his hand, I look back, 'Boys you are on clean up duty as I have something to attend to. Heidi, you are welcome to come to.' My intentions obvious she grins and joins us downstairs.

Making our appearance a while later, we emerge smiling. Shawn's grin is the biggest of all. The boys look up from their game, 'Well someone looks mighty satisfied with himself.' Martin teases and Papa smiles. 'Let's just say I have a whole new appreciation of these two. Papa, you should try it.' Shawn winks at him with his arms around Heidi and us. In the spirit of fair play, she and I lean in and kiss each other long and hard. Looking at Papa, we see him inhale sharply and then say, 'Dear lord almighty I am so not worthy.'

Breaking into a fit of giggles, Heidi and I head towards the hot tub. Martin still sits there looking at his phone. Holding it out to Shawn he proudly says, 'and I got it all on video.' The pair of them high five each other while Papa is still trying to find his words. 'Go, have fun. I'll get the kids home.' Shawn says still laughing. Martin says, 'Shawn, I'll help you with them too.

'Papa, you know where everything is. Don't do anything we wouldn't do.' Extending his hand to Papa he pulls him up off the couch. Roughly smacking him on the ass he reminds him, 'Remember, no suits in the tub.' giving him a wink, he pushes him towards the door to the tub.

Outside Heidi and I giggle getting the cover off the tub and starting the fire for it. She reaches out and pushes a tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. 'Thank you for showing me that there is so much more to life than plain old vanilla.' I smile, 'thank you for allowing me to show you it and for sharing your husband with me.' I hold her head and kiss her, my tongue probing her mouth and pulling her tongue out into mine. Locked in an amazing kiss, Papa is pushed out the door by a laughing Martin.

Not breaking our kiss, he looks over and sees us. 'Dear Satan I am not sure what I did to deserve this but thank you!' His exclamation distracts us and we break into laughter. Disrobing slowly, we watch his expression change. It goes from one of surprise to one much darker and lustful. My dark angel is present and I smile. His look causes both Heidi and I to inhale suddenly. Now standing naked before him, he commands 'In. Tub. Now.' while pointing in its direction.

Heidi and I do as we are told. Both enjoying him strip like his clothes are on fire. At once, his shirt is flung across the deck, his belt flys across hitting something with a thud. His jeans prove to be a bit more problematic as he almost falls over trying to get them off. Jumping on the side of the tub, his socks still half on his feet, he whips them off and falls into the water.

Greedily he reaches for us. Putting a hand up to stop him, Heidi leans in and flicks my nipple with her tongue. I roll my eyes back and moan putting on a show. Papa swears under his breath while I reach up and cup Heidi's breast. This make our now hot and very bothered Papa moan loudly.

Smiling mischievously, Heidi and I turn and attack our dark angel. Placing kisses along his throat and raking out nails across his back. We keep pushing him till he is at the other side of the tub. Placing a hand under his ass and another at his knee, we lift him onto the side of the tub. Standing back to admire our work we smile. 'Hmm, Should we be nice to him or naughty?' I playfully ask Heidi. She grins back, 'How about good cop, bad cop?'

The look on Papa's face is priceless. We both drop to our knees. 'You have been accused of a crime our special Ghoul.' I say lustfully. 'How does our special Ghoul plead?' Heidi growls. Papa is on the verge is coming apart, breathlessly he answers, 'Oh lord, I am sooo guilty.'

That is our cue, we move in towards him in tandem. Our tongues meet at the base of his cock as we reach in and both massage his balls. He groans completely lost in the sensation. Moving up his length, he starts to twitch. Once at the tip, we both flick just under its head with our tongues, taking turns popping his tip in and out of our mouths. His breathing starts to change and we know he is close. I move my attention to the base of his cock and also start fondling his balls roughly. Heidi draws his length into her mouth as I graze the base of his shaft with my teeth.

Soon he tenses and lets out a very ghoulish noise. We feel his orgasm move across his body. Finally when he can take no more, he pleads with us to stop. Still panting he reaches down and grabs Heidi's face. Kissing her passionately, he says, 'I love you.' then reaching down he does the same with me. Caressing our faces, 'My beautiful Gheulehs, I would be lost without you. I love you both so much that it almost physically hurts.'

Sliding back into the tub, he puts an arm around both of us, pulling us in to lie against his chest. Heidi and I sit there listening to his heart beat. Reaching out, I caress her face, 'you are beautiful and so very important to me.' She smiles, kisses my hand and says 'Ditto.'

We sit in the tub with the snow gently falling softly around us. No words are needed as we sit in the quiet of the night basking in each others glow. It is beautiful.  


	3. Chapter 3

For a long time we just sit in the tub, now with the water getting cold, Heidi comments, 'Ugh, I don't want to go to work tomorrow. I suppose I should get my butt to bed.' Rising out of the water she grabs a towel off the bench and then grabs her clothes off the deck. She leans in and kisses us both, 'Good night my loves. I am going to get dressed and then head to my own bed. Since I am out, you want me to throw a couple logs on?'

Papa shakes his head yes as he is taking a drink of his beer. After putting more wood in the fire, Heidi heads in the house. 'I think I am going to step in the sauna for a bit as I am starting to get really pruney.' He thinks about it for a second, 'That's not a half bad idea. I think I will join you.' Getting out of the tub I stop to pick up my clothes before going in. Opening the door to the little room, I set them on the shelf. I look back and see Papa doing the same.

Reaching for the handle of the door, I pull it and a wave of cedar smelling heat hits me. It smells great. Reaching in and grabbing the bucket, Papa fills it with snow. Sitting on the bench, my damp towel under me I lean back, I hear the sizzle of the snow hitting the hot rocks. The humidity quickly spreads as I lie back and relax.

Papa finally sits on the top seat. I hear him sigh as he relaxes. 'This is wonderful. I wish I had one of these at home.' I say. 'You know Martin would build you one too, right?' He adds. 'Yeah, I know if I asked either of you for anything, you would do everything in your power to do it.' I reply. Noticing that something is bothering me he asks, 'gheuleh, something seems to be bothering you. Please, tell me what it is.'

'What are we going to do in a few weeks when Shawn and I have to go home? I can't say I am looking forward to that day.' Now really sad I look up at him. He is lost in thought but staring right at me. I can see that he is also not looking forward to that day.

'Would you ever consider possibly moving here?' He asks. 'You could easily find a job here or could you work remotely at your present job?' Waiting for my answer, he moves over near me. I take a moment to think about it. 'I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask if they would allow it. It would mean I would have to work third shift due to the time difference.'

'I am not sure how paying my taxes would work as wouldn't I have to pay both the US and Sweden?' Waiting for him to answer, I add more snow to the hot rocks and re-adjust myself. 'I can call my financial guy tomorrow and ask.' He re-adjusts so he is lying on his side. 'Don't worry gheuleh, we will figure it out. Between Martin and I we will find a way.' Running his  
fingers through my hair, I turn and lean my head on his stomach. We sit quietly enjoying each other's company.

In the humid heat with him playing with my hair, I find myself getting sleepy. Kissing his stomach, 'I have to go to bed before I fall asleep here.' I stand up and wrap the towel around me. Watching me he says, 'I am going to stay here for a little bit. Go ahead and I'll be in shortly.'

I step outside into the cold night and it is very refreshing. The snow is finally starting to lighten up. Grabbing my things I head in the house. Martin is in the living room watching a movie. Hearing me enter he pauses it. 'Gheuleh, you look sad, what's bothering you?' He asks worried. 'Just trying to figure out what's going to happen when we have to return home. I don't want to be a million miles away from you and everyone here.'

Continuing, I say 'Papa and I were discussing it in the sauna. I am pretty sure he is also trying to come up with a plan but I was falling asleep in there so I decided to come in and go to bed.' I lean down and kiss him before starting down the stairs. 'Good night sweetheart.' I say as I head to bed.

I change into my favorite pj's, the one's Martin loaned me my first night with him, and crawl into bed feeling very empty. Silently, I let the tears fall. Partially out of sadness, partially out of frustration. I hate the fact that no matter what I do, We are going to have to choose to leave some aspect of our lives.

Quietly they enter the room, trying to not wake me. Unfortunately, they sound like a pack of elephants. Any chance of actually being asleep is pretty much over but I respect that they are trying to be quiet. I feel the bed on both sides of me shift. Martin is to my left and Papa to my right. Both wrapping their arms around me. Martin whispers, 'We will figure this out ghueleh, we promise.'

His words and their sweet actions cause me to start crying again. Martin hugs me tight while Papa rubs my back and says, 'Let it out gheuleh, let it out. We will protect you and keep you safe.' I lie there clinging to them like my life depended on it. Finally, I cry myself out. Exausted, I fall asleep in their arms.

Waking up I find them both still sleeping. Papa is dreaming and talking in his sleep. It is cute to watch. Martin is curled up lying on his side facing me. I had no idea someone of his size could fold themselves up so tiny. Then I realize that he is probably cold as I have all of his blanket. Sitting up, I cover him up with the blanket, gazing down I stroke his face and watch him sleep. He looks so peaceful. Warming up, he stirs and unfolds himself a bit. I smile. In the dim light I see him crack an eye. He reaches up and caresses my cheek. Pulling me to his chest, he puts his arm over my shoulder and is quickly back to sleep. For a long time I lie there listening to his heart beat. Papa stirs behind me to and is soon snuggling up close to me, he wraps his arm around my waist. He kisses my shoulder and softly starts snoring.

I quickly give up fighting to stay awake and let the wall of sleep overtake me.  


	4. Chapter 4

Waking I find myself still wrapped in Martin's arms. 'Good morning beautiful.' He says in the sexiest morning voice ever. I lift my head, 'Morning sunshine, you are in a good mood this morning.' I reply. 'How can I not be in a good mood waking up with you?' He knows exactly what to say. Rolling over stretching, I see Papa is not there.

'He got up a while ago. He has been moving around up stairs. Do you know that you talk in your sleep?' Smiling I answer, 'Oh crap, what did I say or do?' He is now also smiling, 'You asked me to marry you.' My heart stops but I can't resist, 'What was your answer?' Suddenly shy he looks away, 'I said yes.'

My heart leaps. If only we could all be married. Smiling I lean up on my elbows so I am looking into his face, 'If it was legal, I would marry you in a heart beat.' I kiss him hard. Surprised he says, 'You would?' Stroking his chest, 'yes, I would run to the altar.' This time it is him kissing me as if I have just given him the greatest gift ever.

Sauntering into the room, Papa enters. He is shirtless and wearing pj bottoms that are a size too big. They must be Martin's as I note that they are barely hanging on his hips and it is kind of hot. He is carrying three mugs of coffee. Holding one out to me, I sit up and take it. Martin does the same.

Sitting across from us he says, 'Good morning my lovelies. Did you sleep well?' Nodding yes, I take a drink. Martin says, 'I did after the blanket thief took pity on me and covered me up.' Rubbing his leg, I say, 'yeah sorry about that. Shawn and I actually have separate blankets because of that.'

He smiles, 'note to self, put another blanket out. How about you did you sleep well?' He asks Papa. Now smiling, 'I slept very well. Do you know you talk in your sleep?' Now looking at me. 'oh shit you too? What did I say to you?' I look down embarrassed that I had done it with both of them. 'Don't worry gheuleh, it was not bad. You asked me to marry you.'

Martin is grinning from ear to ear exclaims, 'What did you tell her?' Now smiling and chuckling Martin cocks his head waiting for Papa's answer. 'I said yes, my gheuleh.' Martin exclaims, 'Ha! See I am not the only one who would marry you.' Embarrassed he adds, 'That was supposed to be my inside voice.' I smile, 'you are such a dork. Don't ever change,'

'Wait, she asked you too?' Papa asks. Martin nods, 'I said yes too.' I sit there watching them completely embarrassed. 'Think Shawn and Heidi would object to it?' Martin asks completely serious. Papa shrugs, 'we will never know until we ask. I'd be okay with it.' Reaching out he squeezes my knee.

'Is that even legal? In the US it isn't.' I quip. 'But darling, we are not in the US. Sweden is a very different place. They do not view marriage the same. 1-1 pairs are more common then other ones but they do happen here.' Martin adds.

'Wow! I never knew I would need a stiff drink first thing in the morning. A really stiff drink.' I say as I am scooting off the bed. 'Where are you going?' Papa asks. 'Jeez can't a girl go pee?' I answer sticking my tongue out at him. He smacks my ass in response. Martin about dies of laughter when I stick my butt out and say, 'Please sir, may I have another.'

Papa just looks at me. Pointing to the door, 'Go now before I take you over my knee.' I start for the door, as I am almost out of the room, I say, 'Promises, promises.' Seeing him jump up to chase after me. I run giggling into the bathroom.

After finishing my business, I slowly open the door a crack. Cautiously peering outside and not seeing him, I step into the hallway. From behind me, I hear him growl, 'Now you are in trouble.' Turning, I see him step out of the shadows. Before I can react, I am over his shoulder and being carried into the music room. For being a skinny guy, he seems to be having no issues carrying my big butt.

Martin is sitting on the bed and makes no move to offer me help. Instead, he takes the opportunity to spank me hard. Flipping me off his shoulder and on to Martin's waiting lap Papa grins. 'Now we will see who is the cheeky one.' he growls. Martin holds me down by putting a leg over mine and by laying his arm over my back. Trying to squirm only makes him laugh harder.

Feeling my bottoms being pulled down, I try to squirm again. Martin just laughs and plays with my hair. 'Look at me Gheuleh. I want to see your beautiful eyes.' he says. I turn my head towards him. Reaching down he pushes a strand of hair off my face. His eyes alight with fire, 'Beautiful. Ready?' He asks. Biting my lip I nod yes. I see him smile and nod at Papa.

The first blow comes from Martin. He hits, gently squeezes and then rubs the offending cheek. Next Papa smacks the other side. He does not hit as hard as Martin does. Next Martin hits the same cheek, causing me to yell out. The two of them deliver a punishing rhythm. Finally satisfied with their work, I feel Martin release his grip on me. 

It is replaced with Papa's hands exploring my neither regions. Pushing his way in, I feel his finger slide in to my hot center. He does not withdraw it as I expect. Instead I feel him deep inside of me making a come hither motion. Finding my sensitive spot I moan.

Martin now moves and I am lifted in the air. Swinging me around he places me back on the bed. Somehow Papa's fingers have not stopped moving. Moaning again, I feel Martins mouth on my nipples, gently sucking and nibbling. I am lost in sensation and feel like I am floating.

This continues until I feel like I may explode. Calling out their names, I feel Martin's hand move down my body. He stops on my clit. Pinching, rubbing and flicking it until I can't take it anymore. Suddenly, Papa's fingers stop wiggling. The movement is replaced by them thrusting. One thrust, two thrusts, and in the midst of the third I scream out and come violently.

Unable to move as the after shocks keep coming, I lie in Martin's arms. I feel Papa press a warm damp cloth on my sensitive area. Martin leans in closer, 'So smart ass, you want to try that again?' Grinning he kisses me. Papa now leans down, 'good job gheuleh.' He is also smiling. 'Didn't think I could carry you did you, eh?' He kisses me deep.

Martin gently rolls me over, his hand glides over my bottom. Hearing a noise, I realize he is squirting lotion in his hand to spread over my bum. It is sore but not unbearable. Once finished, he pulls my bottoms back up and lies down next to me. Running his fingers across my skin, 'We love you Gheuleh and we will figure out a way for us to be together. We were serious about marring you, even if it is just a symbolic gesture.'

Papa kneels down in front of me and takes my hand in his, 'You are ours and we are yours for as long as we walk this earth.' I caress his face and Martin's arm. 'my Ghouls, you always know exactly the right words to say to make me love you even more.' A happy tear roll down my face.  
Now dressed for the day, we head over to Papa's house where we find Shawn still asleep. Papa and Martin head downstairs to work on some music while I crawl in bed with him. I snuggle up next him and wrap my arm around his waist. He stirs, 'good morning dear.' Kissing him on the shoulder, 'Hiya hot stuff.' I say smiling. 'Awe, you say the sweetest things.' he teases before kissing me. 'You want breakfast before we have to clear the snow?' I ask. Thinking he says, 'After we are done sounds better.' With that he rolls over and I squeal as he starts molesting me in all the right places. To busy to notice them, the Ghouls are now standing in the door way watching. As we come together, they start clapping and cheering. I look at Shawn, 'Sorry not only are they perverts, they are also voyeurs. If you had not already figured that out.' Smiling he says, 'As long as the enjoy the show, I am ok with it.' He winks at the ghouls and they start to cheer and yell bravo. Man I love these dorks, I think to myself smiling.  
 


	5. Chapter 5

Passing the Ghouls as I head to the kitchen, they stop me and smile. 'what?' I ask. 'You are so fucking cute when you come.' Papa says. I shake my head smiling and head to the kitchen. I turn on some music and begin to start breakfast. Singing to myself, I fail to notice that everyone is back in the kitchen watching me.

'I want to try something.' Martin says. Motioning Papa and Shawn to follow him, they run downstairs. A few minutes later they are back. Martin has an acoustic guitar and Papa has a portable keyboard. On cue they start playing Papa Don't Preach by Madonna. I smile as I like that song. Hearing the melody in my head, I start belting it out.

They continue to play, this time it is Rapture by Anita Baker. Again I belt it out. Finally, they start playing If You Have Ghosts. Papa providing additional vocals and harmonies. 'That was perfect!' Martin exclaims. Papa sits playing on the keyboard. 'Gheuleh, sing this one with me. I'll run through it first so you have an idea of the melody.' Handing me a paper with the lyrics.

He starts playing and I realize it is the song he wrote for Martin but this time it has lyrics. He starts singing and I am mesmerized. Martin strums along lost in the music. Shawn just stands there smiling. Getting through the first run, Papa starts again from the beginning. I sing and put my whole heart into it. Losing myself in the song, I finish and open my eyes to see all three of them wide eyed. A tear runs down Martin's face though he is smiling.

Papa looks at me, 'Good job gheuleh. Great fucking job!' He is up and running downstairs. 'Way to go guys, we got it!' He shouts excitedly up the stairs. Confused I look to the two in front of me. 'Wait.' Martin holds up a finger. Papa runs back up the stairs and turns on the stereo. Suddenly, I hear myself coming out of the speakers. Unbeknown to me, Shawn was holding a microphone and they recorded the whole thing.

I turn back to the stove, kind of embarrassed as I hate hearing myself. If You Have Ghosts comes on and I am actually surprised at what I hear. Then Martin's song starts playing. Even though it is me singing, it is beautiful.

Turning off the stove and plating breakfast, I turn with five loaded plates in hand to find Papa and Martin grinning. Shaking my head I ask, 'Do I even want to know?' I walk past and set the plates on the table. Shawn comes behind me with the salt and pepper. Sitting down the ghouls are still grinning from ear to ear. 'What?' I shout at them. Finally getting a response I hear Papa say, 'You my dear just unknowingly, recorded your first demo AND I am pleased to also say, I texted a contact I have. You just received an offer to sign with Universal Sweden and record your first album.' Showing me his phone, I see he has texted someone a copy of the recording and the replied wanting to sign me.

'You are fucking kidding me. Don't bullshit me. Is this really real?' I ask. Shoving a bite in his mouth Martin talks with his mouth full, 'It is as real as there is air to breath. No bullshit, I promise.' Papa adds, 'Martin and I want to perform together again but we want it to be something new and fresh. You my dear are the new and fresh part.' He pauses to chew, 'Wanna be a rock star with your soon to be husbands?' I am sure my mouth is hanging wide open, how did he know? Looking at Shawn he is grinning, 'They talked to me last night. Heidi is game too. She wants all of us to be one big married family and we both want you to perform together.'

'Whoa, I think I am still dreaming. WTF just happened?' I say, 'Seriously, I need a minute to process what the fuck just happened.' I walk out the front door and take a deep breath. 'Holy shit what the fuck just happened.' I say to myself as I throw myself in the snow. Lying there, three faces appear above me. 'So Gheuleh, is this a good snow angel or a bad one?' Shawn says laughing.

'I say yes, I want to make music with you and you.' Martin adds, Shawn is in the band too as we need his tenor.' I wave my arms making an angel, 'Yes, I want to be in a band with all of you. And I want to marry you and you and you all over again.' Grinning I still can't believe what just transpired.

They reach down and help me up. 'You. In the house now before you get sick.' Papa points to the door while smiling at me. 'Yes dear.' I say heading in the house. Brushing off the snow, I smile, thinking, 'well I certainly didn't see that coming.'

The news has spread to Heidi and she about blows my ear drum out when I answer my phone. We make plans to go out to dinner and celebrate. Setting the phone down I grab my iPad. Logging into Facebook, I see a shit ton of notifications. Clicking to the post that they are associated with, I see Papa has made a couple of posts too.

The first shows his gloved hand with a big heart filled with four smaller hearts. The four smaller ones are labeled, S, M, H, and T. Within the H and T is an additional small heart.

One labeled with a L and the other with a small m. The big heart is labeled Gheuleh. The post says, 'The clergy wish to inform you of the new beginnings of Gheuleh.' The Ghost fans seem to lose their minds. I click on link that says Gheuleh and it takes me to a band page for our band. Smiling I shake my head in disbelief. They had to have planned this last night.

The tag line on the page says, out of the loins of Ghost, a new child has arrived, her name is Gheuleh. There is a link to to what they recorded this morning. Still staring in disbelief, I watch the likes come in. Out loud I say, 'Holy shit it is real.'

Checking my email, there is one from someone named Sander Ost from Universal Sweden. Reading it he tells me he wants to meet with me and that they want to offer me a one million dollar contract for two albums but that they are open to negotiation if I don't like the offer. On the bottom of the email I see there are notes of a separate offer being sent to Shawn, Martin and Papa. I scream and the boys come running into the house. 'What's wrong?' They ask. 'we heard you scream.' Holding my Ipad out I show them the email.

Even Papa is speechless. All of them grab their phones and flip through their email. Each of them have been offered A million dollars too. Now it is Papa and Martin's turn, 'holy shit the are offering us a four million dollar deal for two albums. 'Shit! That is way more then they ever offered for Ghost.' They are now all in the front yard screaming and jumping around. Heidi pulls into the driveway and is grinning at their antics,

'Ok, what did I miss? I know about the Universal offer thing but that wasn't enough to get you all to lose your minds over it. I hug her and show her my email. 'We each, all four of us, received a million dollar offer.' Her mouth drops to the ground, 'Seriously? You are shitting me. That's it we are celebrating!'

All of us jumping up and down, outside in the middle of the snow, screaming at the top of our lungs.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, coming in from the cold I change out of my again snow covered pajamas. Entering the kitchen, I find everyone sitting still covered in snow, dripping on the floor. 'Ugh, guys you could have tried to brush the snow off before you came in. Out now!' I say pointing to the deck. Giggling like they are five, I hear Heidi say, 'See I told you she would use her mom voice.'

Mopping up the mess, I look to see them stripping out of their wet cloths. One by one they come in the house. I hear, 'Sorry mom come out of each of their mouths as they pass.' Heading towards Martin's bedroom, I can hear him passing out clothes.

Soon enough, they emerge in a hodge podge of random clothes and are all wearing big fluffy socks. Looking down I shake my head and smile, Martin looks at me 'What? I happen to like big fluffy socks. They feel nice on my feet.' His response just makes me laugh.

Now more calm, we sit around the kitchen table discussing our plans for the day. The boys have plans to run their own errands so Heidi and I make plans for a girls day out. We call Papa's mom to ask if she would like to come with. On speakerphone she says, 'A day out with my daughters, what a lovely idea. Heidi dear is your Mom coming too?' Heidi looks at me and shrugs question me. I respond, 'we are not sure yet as we called you first. We plan on calling her next.' Heidi smiles at my answer.

Saying our goodbyes, we call Heidi's mom, Inga, who also accepts our invitation. The boys have mostly disappeared downstairs to the music room, we can hear muffled noises but can't hear the words. Laughing we leave them be, grabbing our purses we head out the door. Taking the bigger car, we first head to Papa's mom's house. Pulling into the driveway, she is standing on the steps waiting and starts towards us smiling.

Getting into the back seat she says, 'This is going to be fun.' We chat as we drive to Inga's house a few blocks away. 'So Eve, are you enjoying Sweden?' she asks. 'Yes I am. I can now fully understand why so many people immigrated from here to Minnesota. Seriously, I have caught myself looking around thinking I am in Minnesota. It really feels like home to me.'

Pulling up to Heidi's parents house, her mom sees us and waves. Climbing in the back seat, she greets everyone in Swedish. I understand zero Swedish but answer back 'Hello.' Heidi looks in the mirror, 'Mom this is Eve, Our friend from Minnesota. You are going to have to use your English as she has not had a chance to learn Swedish.'

Looking back at her I say, 'Sorry, it is on my list but I have to finish my lessons in Dutch first.' She smiles, 'Dutch ha? Why Dutch?' I explain that one of the companies I work with is based in the Netherlands and sometimes it would be nice and easier to explain things to them in Dutch. Papa's mom nods, 'That makes perfect sense to me. You are smart to try to do that. Even here in Sweden, not many people would take the initiative to do such a thing.'

Arriving at the spa, the sidewalk is a bit icy so I hold my arm out for Inga to hold. 'That is very thoughtful child, thank you.' She says patting my arm. Once inside, we are met by someone who takes out coats and another who ushers us into the spa. Changing into robes, Inga, notices my tattoos and asks about them. Pointing to each I explain what each one means to me. As I get to the one on my back she touches it, 'This is beautiful' she says.

Papa's mom and Heidi are both listening as I tell them that I designed it and the meaning behind it. 'Oh so you are also married?' Inga asks. Answering I say 'Yes, Shawn and I will have been married for 14 years in the fall.' Heidi explains that he is off running errands with the boys so that was when we decided we needed a girls day.

Our masseuse's have now joined us and the conversation turns from words to grunts. I am pretty sure I fell asleep on the table at one point in time. My masseuse has huge hands that found every kink and knot I had. I seriously questioned if I had bones when it was time to move to get facials. Thanking him, he smiled and said, 'my pleasure' before leading us to the next room.

A tiny lady comes over and massages, exfoliated, hydrates and does more to my skin. By the time she is done, my skin feel amazing. Looking around the room, everyone has the same blissful expression. The tension and burdens of the world lifted we head out to have our manicures and hair done.

I decided to have my hair cut as it is starting to get shaggy. After consulting with the stylist, I lean back and let my eyes close. Hearing him talking to the other stylists I hear him say, she is letting me pretty much cut her hair however I want to. So I am getting to have fun.' I watch as he sticks his tongue out at them and I chuckle. He leans down, whispering in my ear, 'they are jealous. It isn't every day we get someone with thick wavy hair in, who says eh, do what ever you want. Just make me look good.' Smiling he adds, 'You are going to be fierce!'

After some time, he turns me around and I am stunned. He has cut my hair into the perfect asymmetrical bob. Just the way I have asked to have it cut before but no one ever quite getting it right. My mouth hangs open. 'Is that a stunned look or a concerned look.' I compose myself, 'It's perfect. Honestly, you are the first person, ever, to fully understand what I was asking for. Thank you, it's beautiful.'

'Really?' He asks. 'Yes, really!' The girls gasp as he walks me out. I hear, 'oh my god, thats gorgeous on you' I smile and go over to pay. Finding that Papa's mom had already settled my bill. I lean in towards my stylist, 'Forgive my ignorance but I am not from here, are tips permitted or are they seen as being in bad taste?' He smiles, 'Tips are most definitely appreciated.' I smile and give him a very large tip, 'Thank you again. I will make sure to visit you the next time I am in town. You do marvelous work.'

We head out the door all feeling refreshed and beautiful. A little extra spring in our steps. Walking down the street we chat as we head to a small restaurant. Entering it smells divine. Not only is it a restaurant but it is also a bakery and chocolatier. 'ooh this place could be bad!' I say entering. Papa's mom says, 'it is but in such a good way.'

We sit down and talk as we enjoy our lunch. The conversation is light hearted and enjoyable. It really is pleasant. Looking out the window, I think to myself 'I can totally see us living here.' My heart and brain finally agree and the decision is made. Now to later have a conversation with Shawn.

While I was lost in my own thoughts, Heidi has explained the news about our new band and the great offer we received this morning. Excited, Inga asks, 'So does that mean you and your husband will be moving to Sweden?' I can see Papa's mom is also on the edge of her chair. Squeezing Heidi's hand under the table I say, 'I actually really just made my decision. Though I have to discuss it with Shawn, I really want to move here.'  
'Sweden is amazing. It reminds me of Minnesota so much but everyone is so much more relaxed. Plus, I find it refreshing that everyone here doesn't have the same political correctness that seem to exist in the States. People here don't get butt hurt over everything. Here, everyone seems to genuinely speak their minds. Over there I am considered to be crass and blunt but here, I am just normal.' Everyone is smiling. Papa's mom looks to Inga, 'and this is why I like my new daughter. She is not like the others I have met from there.'

Heading out to continue our adventure, Inga leads us to a shop she likes. Inside I see it is much like a shop I like at home. We enter and there are so many beautiful things, I literally want one of almost everything. I spy a dress I absolutely love and ask to try it on. It fits perfectly. It has a mid calf skirt that is lower in the back, a princess cut top with small sleeves, all in a black and white damask pattern. I have to have it.

Carrying it out of the dressing room, I see Heidi step out in almost the same dress. While mine is white with a black pattern, hers is black with a white pattern. She looks stunning. I walk over to her, 'You HAVE to get that one. You look hot in it.' I say as I wink at her and hold up the one I am getting. 'Ooh, try it on, try it on!' She says excited. I step back into a dressing room and come out to show her.

She lights up, eyes wide but they tell me everything I need to know. A smile forms on her lips, 'Yeah, definitely that one.' Fanning herself, 'yeah, that one.' Looking at ourselves together in the mirror, we are both flushed. 'They are going to die when they see us!' I squeal like a school girl.

The moms approach us from behind. 'I think you two are trying to put your husbands in an early grave.' Both smiling, 'They are not going to know what hit them. Poor Martin is going to feel so alone.' Papa's mom says. Heidi winks at me and I nod. 'Mama, Martin will be fine. Shawn has given him his blessing. Eve and Martin are officially dating.'

Cringing I wait for their reaction. The both look pensive while they process what Heidi said. Suddenly the look at each other and start grinning. Both if them hug me and Inga says, 'I am so happy he has finally found such a nice girl.' Mama continues, 'I am so happy for you. He deserves a nice girl like you.' I smile shocked with their response.

Heidi clears her throat, 'I should probally tell you both that I am also dating her husband and your son is also dating her.' I look down, 'Wait for it, wait for it' but it never comes. Mama sees this and lifts my chin, 'Do not be ashamed or embarrassed my child, if your heart is big enough why shouldn't you love all of them?' She smiles and I hug her hard.

Inga adds, 'we don't judge here in Sweden. If it works for all of you, who are we to tell you that you are wrong. I do have to ask,' pointing back and forth between Heidi and me, 'Are you two taking advantage of this relationship?' I again look down but I feel Heidi grab my hand. She is smiling when she says, 'I wouldn't have it any other way.'

I look up and the moms are grinning from ear to ear. 'Oh to be young again, eh Inga? Relive the 60's?' Mama says. Inga answers, 'Oh those were good times. You all would have fit right in during them.' She pauses, 'Are you planning on getting married?' Beaming I say, 'Yeah about that, I kind of asked both your son and Martin to in my sleep last night.'

We laugh, 'Child, don't hold us in suspense what did they say?' Mama asks. Shyly I answer, 'they both said yes and Heidi said yes too' Both moms hug the two of us tight. 'Awe, they are so lucky to have both of you!' Inga exclaims. The store employees are watching with amazement in their eyes. I see a couple dabbing their eyes.

One of them, who we learn, is the store owner, she approaches us. 'Ladies, in light of your great story, that has brought most of us to tears, Please allow me to give you both the perfect set of jewelry to go with your dresses.' She holds out two boxes, each holding a necklace and matching earrings. The pendants are a large heart with four smaller hearts inside. Each heart is a different color. They are small and very dainty. I gasp and Heidi exclaims, 'Oh my they are perfect.' We hug the manager and thank everyone.

Soon we are on the way home. Dropping the moms off at their respective houses. I look over at Heidi. 'Today was fantastic. Thank you.' She smiles. 'I suppose if we are going to make their mouths fall on the floor, we had better make sure the house is empty and plan on meeting them there.' I hold her hand and bring it to my lips, kissing it I say, 'that sound like a great plan. I'll call Shawn and let him and Papa know to get ready at Martin's.' Knowing that the kids were already at her parents house, I called Shawn.

When we arrive home, the house is empty. Since we had been pampered earlier, our hair was already done, and it gives us time to sit and relax for a bit. Heidi pulls out her phone and makes a call. Speaking in Swedish I have no idea what it was about. Seeing me tilt my head wondering she says, 'I just called the restaurant. Marco knows we are coming and he is going to make sure the boys are seated in a spot where they can't see us until we enter the room.' A satisfied grin spreads across her face, 'and we will be able to see their reactions as we enter.' oooh that is perfect!' I say matching her grin. 'They are not going to know what hit them!' Once primped and pretty, we leave for the restaurant. 


	7. Chapter 7

Following Heidi, we enter through the back door that leads into the kitchen. Seeing her friend Marco, she quickly moves to hug him. Kissing her on both cheeks, Bellissimo, you look stunning and your friend, you look like sisters.' Looking my direction, 'Bella, you look beautiful too.' He hugs me and kisses me on my cheeks. 'Marco, this is my girlfriend Eve.'

A sly grin spreads across his face, 'Ahh so my comment about sisters was not too far off, no?' Grinning Heidi asks, 'have they arrived yet?' Noticing the male staff members are checking us out and seeming to approve, I smile. Marco, looks at a man in a suit. Must be his front of the house person, I think to myself. The man nods and says something in Swedish. I assume he said yes as I understood, 'Ja.'

Before walking through the kitchen, I make a request to Marco. 'I am not sure what my husband may order but could you let our waiter know to tell you what he picks. He's allergic to zucchini but he always forgets to tell people.' Smiling he says, 'No problemo Bella.' Talking to the staff member in Italian he relays the message. 'Gratzi Marco' I say smiling. Looking at Heidi he puts his arm around me, 'Ahh she speaks a little Italian, I may have to steal her from you Belisimo.' He teases.

We laugh and head towards the dining room. Walking out the door, I see many men turning to look at us and the room goes quiet. Gracefully we walk across the floor to the area where our dates sit. Playfully I pull Heidi in close and say to her, 'I guess we must look pretty damn good at least judging the number of women who I have witnessed slapping their dates to make them stop gawking.' Giggling we reach our door.

The host opens the curtain to let us pass, stepping through I see the men go from laughing to silent with their mouths wide open. 'Hey Heidi, I think we did good.' I say laughing as we go around the table and kiss each of them. Still stammering we giggle as they try to unsuccessfully form complete sentences. Our host is even standing at the door laughing at their reactions.

As we start to sit down, Martin and Papa jump up to pull out our chairs. Looking at each other, I hear Martin say, 'I have never needed a cigarette when a woman has entered the room. That is until now. Holy shit I think I might need a minute.' All Papa can do is look at us and nod. Meanwhile, Shawn still has his mouth open.  
  
Heidi looks at me, 'Want to make them freak?' I smile as I know exactly where she is going and lean in to kiss her passionately. Each of our guys inhales sharply. I am pretty sure I heard a squeak or two come from their direction. Shawn is the first to get up, 'Um, I need to use the restroom.' He rushes out followed by the other two. Looking at Heidi, 'Spank-fest in the restroom anyone?' We both laugh till tears are coming down our cheeks.

Marco walks in confused, 'Bellas where are your dates?' I start rolling with laughter while Heidi responds, 'They, um....needed a minute.' She loses it. Finally Marco understands. 'Yes, I can understand why. You are both gorgeous. Good job. Make sure to do it again too as it is good for our male hearts.' Smiling he steps aside for the boys to re-enter the room. Now more composed, Papa says, 'You two do not play fair in any way shape or form. Damn!'

Martin adds, 'we need to let you have a girls day more often. Wow! I need a couple of pictures. Wow!' Shawn sits staring at the two of us, 'I got nothing....hot damn, those are my wives holy shit!' Papa gets in the last words, 'Lucifer himself helped you to get ready, didn't he. We are so not worthy of you both.'

Marco takes this pause in the conversation to greet everyone. 'My old Italian heart is green with envy for the three of you tonight. Never have I witnessed my whole dining room suddenly hush while the men all gaze lustfully. I can only hope that these beautiful woman do this to you many more times as it will keep you young. The three of you are very lucky, very lucky indeed.' With that he heads back to the kitchen smiling.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Finally able to compose sentences, we sit and chat. Martin can't seem to keep his eyes off of me and both Shawn and Papa seem to be trying to split their eyes in two different directions so that they can stare at both of us at the same time. Heidi pipes up, 'By the way before I forget, my mom and your mom know about us.' I see Papa swallow hard, 'It's fine. They actually took it way better than I ever expected.' I add and see Papa relax a smidge.

Heidi continues, 'They are actually extremely excited and compared it to them in the 60's.' I add, 'Both of them said that they were very pleased that Martin finally met a nice girl too.' I watch Martin blush. 'Really they gave us all their blessing- even when Heidi said I was also your and her girlfriend.'

Our host arrives with a bottle of champagne, 'Madams and monsieur's, complements of the chef.' Shortly after he fills our glasses, food starts to arrive. Realizing that I am starving, I start to dig in. Seeing that, everyone else follows suit.

Time passes slowly as we eat, laugh and talk. As the end of the night approaches, I ask the boys, 'So what did you guys do all day?' They look at each other and then stand without saying a word. Confused Heidi and I look at each other. Walking around to our side of the table, they all drop to one knee. Each holding out a small box containing two small rings.

Shawn starts, 'Gheuleh's I can't live my life without you both in it. Will you marry me?' Heidi and I both say yes, in stereo. Papa starts next, 'My Gheuleh's I physically hurt because my heart is so full of love for you, will you marry me?' Again Heidi and I say yes. Martin beams, 'My beautiful Gheuleh's you are my lights in the darkness, please, I am lost without you both, please marry me?' Tears rim both of our eyes as we say yes again.

Standing they each place one of their rings on our fingers. Then hugging and kissing us both they stand in front of us. Looking at the rings, I see each one has a different stone. A light blue one for Shawn, an emerald colored one for Papa and a deep blue one for Martin. The big stones form a diagonal line with a small purple stone at each end. I notice that the purple ones are attached to the ring symbolizing Papa and Martin.

A light clicks, they represent the kids- Lilly and little Martin. Looking up, Martin smiles and reaches out to look at my pendant. 'You are missing the kids in there.' I smile, 'I know but these were a gift from the shop owner and staff where we bought our dresses.' Marco and the wait staff are back. They start clapping as we make out way out of the restaurant. This time the remaining couples figure out what is going on and they join in cheering.

Heading home I am sandwiched between Shawn and Martin. 'How are you doing?' Shawn asks. I answer, 'I am happy, very happy.' My hand resting on the inside of his thigh while my head lies on Martin's chest. 'By the way, You all clean up mighty nice. I also needed a few moments and a cigarette when I walked in and saw you.' I say smiling. 'My first thought was, DAMN! Followed by oh dear baby Jesus and oh my I have fucking died and somehow made it to heaven'

'How Heidi and I remained composed is still a mystery.' I feel Martin chuckle as he tilts my head up. 'By the way,' he makes a circle around my face, 'this is cute, I like it. I admit it took me a bit to notice it but hey, I have an excuse, I was being distracted by two stunning women.'

Arriving home we pile out of the car, Shawn, Heidi and Papa go into Papa's house and Martin and I go to his. Walking up the steps, I wait for him to unlock the door. With the door open, he turns and gently picks me up. I smile. 'Hey it is not everyday I carry my bride over the thresh hold. I have to take advantage of this when I can especially since the opportunity is never going to be presented again.' I caress his cheek, Martin my sweet Martin, I love you.'

He sets me down and I reach up, 'You are not getting away from me without a kiss.' He leans down and I kiss him gently. 'One more thing, ok actually two. First,' I take a step back. 'spin around slowly please' He does what I ask. 'Damn, those pants make your ass look amazing.' looking at the construction of them, 'whomever made these is talented as they are beautiful. I am not just saying that because I like your ass in them either.'

'Really, you should get a couple more pairs as they fit you well....plus the make your ass look cute too.' I smile. 'Second, I want a picture of us we never took one earlier.' Smiling he says, 'I can do that gheuleh. Can I post it all over the internet so everyone knows I am off the market too?' I growl in response, 'Only because you asked so nice.'

The first picture is a full length one with us standing embracing. The next was a closeup of me kissing him on the cheek. Then one of us kissing followed by one of him kissing me on the cheek. We look through the pictures satisfied with the results.

Soon they are out there for the world to see. Immediately our phones start blowing up and almost immediately there is a knock on the door. Answering I see it's the other half of the family. 'We didn't get pictures' Papa says. They come in and we commence taking more pictures. Once we are satisfied we got them all we kiss each other good night and they head back across the street.

Posting new pictures, the interwebs lose there flipping minds again. Our phones continue to blow up for hours afterwards. Now changed into more comfortable clothes, we sit laughing reading the comments. The fans synopsis is that they are all heart broke that he is off the market. I have to restrain myself over some of them. I am apparently a soul sucking harlot.

Over on Papa's page, it is the same. Those fans are also attacking Heidi. Funny how no one goes after the guys in the pictures. At least I am in good company. Finally, Martin can't take it anymore. He posts a statement saying that though they may not agree with his decision, it is still his decision. He chose to marry us and if the rest of the world doesn't like it, then they can go fuck off. He then adds that anyone continuing to attack either myself or Heidi would be blocked from his pages. In a closing statement he said, I love them and that's what matters. They are my lights in the darkness.

His rant seems to shut the majority of them up. Soon the nasty remarks are turned in to people wishing us the best. Even the other former Ghouls wish us well. Turning off my phone, I take his and do the same. 'I love you no matter what the hate mongers say. Plus I know where you sleep at night and that is all that matters.' I kiss him on the tip of his nose. He smiles, 'Wanna watch a movie? I picked up a couple of new ones while we were out and about.'

I shake my head yes and ask, 'I don't suppose you have popcorn over here do you?' He laughs, 'No but I happen to be a fan of it. Second door on the left. Bottom shelf.' I pull out a pan and make a big bowl of kettle corn. Grabbing a couple of beers, I carry them to the couch. 'This is weird popcorn, what did you do to it? I like it.' he says shoveling it into his mouth. I explain it is kettle corn and we sit back and watch The King and I.

 


	9. Chapter 9

'Babe, I think I am going to head to bed.' Looking up from his lap, I kiss him. He has a strange look on his face and appears to be deep in thought. 'I'll be there in a bit. Sweet dreams my gheuleh.' Stopping at the bathroom, I brush my hair and teeth, and then wash my face. Listening carefully, I can hear him downstairs singing and an occasional strum of the guitar.

Though I can't hear it fully, the part I can hear sounds beautiful. Crawling into his bed, I let the sounds lull me to sleep. Waking later, he has still not come to bed. More sounds can be heard downstairs, including a voice I don't recognize. Grabbing my robe and a glass of water, I sneak downstairs. Peering through the crack in the door. I am happy to see it is another former Ghost member.

Also named Martin, AKA Earth. He is as cute as I expected him to be. Speaking in Swedish he appears to be telling a great story. Completely animated while he is telling it, I see my Martin laughing so hard that he can only wheeze. Chuckling to myself I start to head back up stairs.

About half way up, a little nerf dart whizzes past me. Turning around I see both of them aiming at me. 'Hands up where we can see them,' my Martin says as the other one grins mischievously. Ok, I admit Earth is totally adorable. Holding my hands up I say, 'You wouldn't shoot an unarmed woman, now would you?' Earth's grin couldn't get much bigger as he shoots me in the belly.

Both of them run in the music room giggling like a pair of high school girls. Though I am not fully awake, I can't be mad. Laughing at them, I walk back down the stairs and into an ambush. 'Man you guys don't play fair, hitting an unarmed, half asleep woman. I see how you are.' Earth being the shit that he is, launches another one at me and it sticks to my glass.

His eyes get huge, 'Oops,' I am not sure if that volley was and accident or if it was intentional. He hides behind Martin and peeks out from behind him. Trying to be mad at him while trying to not laugh makes my job a lot harder. 'Dude you are so lucky you are cute.' I say while taking a seat on a chair.

Martin being an instigator says, 'Are you referring to me or him?' I reply, 'Yes and you are both assholes.' I can't help but grin as they both crack up. Now no longer hiding, Earth, slowly approaches. 'Truce?' He says cocking his head. 'Fucker.' I answer pretending to be mad.

 Him not knowing, I am joking starts apologizing. Holding my broken hand up, I start laughing and he finally gets my joke. He holds out his hand and shakes my cast gently. 'So you are the lady who stole Omega's heart, ja.' Tilting his head again the tight twinkling off his incredibly blue eyes. 'Ja, but he stole mine first.' Finally I can't take it anymore, 'What the fuck is it with this band and everyone having gorgeous eyes? Seriously, not fair to the female population of the world!'

Martin is laughing as Earth doesn't really know me well enough to know how to take it. Looking at him I say, 'Relax dude, I am trying to collect the set and I already have duplicate guys with blue eyes so you are safe.' Martin loses it, 'Where the hell do you get this shit?' With that, I smile at Earth and say, 'Hi I am Eve. Gonna go fangirl for a second, I LOVE watching you drum and both Dead Soul and pg.lost are on my favorites list. Ok I am done now.'

Smiling he says thank you and asks me, completely seriously, 'What makes me different than any other drummer though? If you have watched one, you have seen them all.' As i shake my head, Martin sits beside me observing. 'Um let me start with you make it look effortless. An example being during the Dead Soul theatre in the round thing, which I loved, you hit a cymbal off to your right. I commented to my husband that you just like barely flicked your wrist.' Taking a drink of my water, I pause.

'Meanwhile, your scrawny ass looks to be hitting harder than the big guy next to you. Need more? You are fucking entertaining and have stage presence without even trying.' Martin is grinning, 'See I told you she is my sanity. She isn't going to sugar coat it but she isn't going to attack you while doing it either. Truly, she really is a fucking ray of sunshine...even when she is scary mad. Trust me I have seen it. Ask her how she broke her hand.'

Earth finally relaxes a bit, 'You are not bullshitting me with what you said right?' Grabbing his hand, 'seriously, you are amazing to watch and listen to. I am not going to blow smoke up your ass. You are still dating that cute little blonde right?' He nods yes. 'Then my opinion means shit. She is the one you wake up to and she wouldn't have been with you for this long, if she didn't think you were something special. Squeezing his hand I ask, 'Do you see what I am saying.?'

Smiling he says, 'Martin I am going to hug your wife. I might steal her too.' Martin just laughs, 'You can borrow her every once in a while but you have to bring her home at a decent hour.' He then winks at me. Earth leans in and hugs me. I kiss him on the cheek and whisper, 'Don't doubt yourself. You are amazing.' He hugs me again smiling. 'So how did you break your hand?'

'Well, did you know his girlfriend, Angela?' He nods yes. 'The first time I hit her, she had threw his toaster at me for no reason. Then she came over and tried to hit me, so I broke her nose.' Seeing him smile, 'There was more than one time you hit her?' I nod, 'Yeah I didn't break my hand when I broke her nose. It was when the psycho bitch ambushed me downtown, with a baseball bat. I hit her multiple times then. Martin now adds, 'Including the hit that knocked her the fuck out AND she did it right in front of a cop.' Martin now sits like the cat who just ate the bird.

Earth tilts his head, 'Seriously? And the cop didn't arrest you?' Shaking my head no I explain, 'It was the same one who had been over to the house after I broke her nose. He had ruled it was self-defense. Downtown, he just happened to see everything from across the street.' Now relaxed and smiling Earth says, 'whoa, remind me to not piss her off. You'd fucking kill me.'

We laugh and I reply, 'Really though, you would have to do something really, really bad to get me to punch you like that. I've only ever hit someone like that once before. That was a guy who thought it was funny to shoulder block me when I had just had surgery. I broke his nose too.'

Martin clears his throat and pipes up changing the subject, 'So would you be willing to sing?' I look at him, 'Now?' He nods yes. 'Let me get some coffee and decent clothes on first. ok?' I sigh. They are both smiling like loons. I head up stairs and I can hear them talking. Earth says 'Seriously dude you are a very lucky man. She is pretty and not stuck up like Angela was. I am actually really jealous of you but I am also super happy for you. You deserve it man.' I have a little extra bounce in my step as I turn on the coffee pot and head to the bedroom. 


	10. Chapter 10

Coffee in hand and comfy clothes acquired, I go back down stairs. Earth has a table set up with an electronic drum thingy on it and is wailing away. Martin is tuning his guitar and making notes on a piece of paper. 'I didn't think to ask, do either of you want coffee? Tea?' Both hold up a beer.

Looking to Earth, 'By the way, no opening bottles with your teeth while I am around. That shit gives me the heebs.' I make a face and shake like I am grossed out. Earth just sits there and smiles. Quietly, I hear a little 'Ok.'

Martin looks up from his paper,' I want you to try this. He hands me the paper. I'll run through it first than you two come in at the beginning.' He starts playing and I recognize it to be the song from earlier when I was going to bed. He starts singing and I kind of forgot I was supposed to be paying attention. I had never heard him sing in person. Mesmerized I watch smiling. He gets to the end of it and starts over. I can only stand and smile at him. 'Sorry, you singing distracted me and I didn't really pay attention.'

He shakes his head and plays it again. Once at the beginning again, I smile, take a breath and start singing. Earth starts playing as Martin strums along. About half way through the song, I notice Earth no longer playing. Just sitting there smiling and watching me sing. Maybe I do have some talents I haven't fully explored.

Finishing the song, I look over and Martin's eyes are shining. 'Good job babe!' He says. 'So Earth my boy, where did you go there?' I ask playfully. Blushing he looks down, 'Sorry, I got lost in the moment. That was fucking beautiful.' He is sweet, I think to myself. 'Thank you. Do you want to try running all the way through it again?'

'Yes, please.' He answers quickly. We take it from the top and make it fully through the song. The melody is beautiful but it is missing something. 'Guys, I am mostly pleased but it is missing something. Earth, what do you think about a little hi hat right after the last verse before the chorus. Then again after it repeats? Any thoughts guys?'

Martin agrees with my suggestion and Earth adds that we could use some additional vocals in a couple of spots. Once we have it tweaked, we run through it again. 'That was fucking great.' Martin exclaims. 'How would you feel about recording a take' I shrug, 'I've never used a mic so this might be weird.'

This time it is Earth to the rescue. 'Martin, you have a stand right? That way she doesn't have to worry about it just yet.' Martin nods and digs in a road case. 'You should sing on this one too.' Martin says to Earth and then proceeds to pull a second stand out. sEtting it up near him, 'at the tail end of the chorus and again during the refrain. Deal?' Earth nods. 'What's up? You don't like singing?' I ask. He shrugs, 'I am self conscience.' Patting him on the shoulder, 'Dude, if I can do this you can. My singing ability was, up until two days ago, used in the shower and while cooking. This is the second day I have ever sang without the radio.' Martin just watches us cheer each other on. Finally, little earth says, 'Ok I'll do it but you have to do it with me.'

'Martin, Earth and I got this shit, you might want to catch up.' I jokingly say to him. Earth just laughs but I can see his confidence go up. 'Alright guys, on three. A one, a two and a three.' Martin says and both he and Earth start playing. I come in on my cue and we all sing out. After we are done, Martin plays the recording it is perfect.

Earth comments, 'Wow! That sounds great and it is the straight recording. Not even cleaned up yet. Good job Eve.' Suddenly shy, I look down smiling and blushing. Earth's turn to give me shit. 'Ah kvinna, don't you start going all shy on me.'

I laugh and throw a nerf dart at him and say, 'Hey if you can do it, I can do it.' A minute later he catches on, 'Hey now that's not how this works.' We all get a good chuckle out of it. Looking at my watch, I see it is daylight out. 'Guys, we should wrap it up for now, the sun just came up. You know Lilly and M are going to be over here shortly.

Martin looks at Earth, 'and that means that Papa will be over shortly too. Are you ok with that?' Earth shrugs, 'I guess I will have to be. I am not giving you two up just because I still don't fully trust him.' I don't ask but I know they are talking about the lawsuit.

Martin stands and puts his hands on Earth's shoulders, 'Thanks bro, I know it has been hell for you dealing with all of it.' Earth is sitting being Earth. 'Wanna help me with breakfast? I'll even make it vegan just just for you.' Martin groans as Earth's eyes light up. 'Have any seitan?' I think. 'No but I do have tofu and some mock duck.'

'Ooh, I haven't had mock duck for a long time. Earth says as we hear Martin saying, 'I hate you both, you know that right?' We just laugh and keep going. 

Right on cue, we hear the code for the lock on the front door. In walks the kids and Papa. 'Martin' pApa nods to Earth. Lilly's head snaps up, She runs across the room, 'Martin!' He leans down and scoops her up. She hugs him hard, 'I missed you!' I can tell that he has also missed her as he hugs her tight, 'Me too kiddo!' He then buries his goatee in the crook of her neck. She starts squealing and laughing, 'No uncle Martin, Nooo!'

It is nice to hear her giggle that way. I walk over to pApa, he is watching them and smiling. Putting my arm around his waist, I hug him. 'Good morning, my dark angel.' His face softening, 'Good morning gheuleh, everything ok with him here?' I shake my head yes, 'He has actually been very nice and helpful. You should go down and say hi to our Martin. He's down there working on something pretty cool.'

Papa smiles and gives me a peck on the cheek. He then heads downstairs. I turn on the stereo and head to the kitchen. Earth and I are making breakfast when Papa comes flying up the stairs. Running into the kitchen he grabs me, plants a kiss on my lips and says, 'You are fucking amazing.' then looking at Earth, 'what did she do to get you to actually sing?' pApa gently puts his hand on Earth's shoulder, now calmer he says, 'For what it is worth, I am sorry.'

'I should have just let you see the books. Then we could have avoided so much of this bullshit. I am really sorry, Martin.' I watch as he hugs Earth. Slowly, Earth hugs him back. Both smiling they chat and catch up. My Martin comes up the stairs and sees them hugging. He smiles and comes over and puts his arm around me. 'Did you do it again?' He asks. 'Nope, I just stood trying to use the force on them or was it a vulcan mind meld.' Laughing I reach up and kiss him.

'Alright boys, outta my kitchen Earth and I have things to do.' Papa looks at me, 'please don't tell me you are going to make me eat tofu for breakfast.' Sticking my tongue out, Jeez you two a fricking pansy's tofu happens to be good. You are safe though, Earth and I will have our mock duck later plus, I wasn't planning on making that anyway. We were just giving you shit. We are having banana muffins.'

'I like bananas' I hear Lilly say and I start laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

Normally Little Martin is nowhere to be seen as he goes right for his Uncle's Lego's as soon as he gets in the house. Today is different, he stands just outside the kitchen hovering. Looking at him I ask, 'What's up M? Something bugging you?' He kind of stammers, 'Yeah, kind of,' but he doesn't elaborate. Walking over to him, I put my arm around him, 'Step into my office.' We walk down the hallway, away from everyone and I slide down the wall. Now sitting on the floor, I say, 'What is worrying my little man's brain?'

After a deep breath, he finally says, 'You know how you told me that I wasn't looking for girls who like astronomy, in the right place.' I nod yes listening. 'Well, I...um, I met this girl who likes astronomy. I...um.......really like her but...I, um... don't know what to do.' I smile, 'and it scares the shit out of you, ja?' He looks down, 'yeah.'

Earth sees us sitting on the floor in the hallway and approaches. M tenses up. 'It's ok, M. Really it happens to everyone.' I say as Earth sits down with us and listens. I continue, 'The first boy I liked didn't know i existed so I have to ask, does she talk to you already?' M shakes his head yes.

Earth smiles, 'Well that is half of the battle right there. When she talks to you, how does she act?' M shrugs, 'I don't know she talks to me.' M says. Chiming in I ask, 'Does she sometimes act shy around you or do you catch her looking at you but when you see her, she looks away?' He shakes his head, 'yes she does both and sometimes her face gets red.'

I wink at Earth and we both smile. I also see Papa starting to come down the hall. Motioning him to stay back, I see him and Shawn peering around the corner watching. 'Dude, I hate to break it to you but I think she's into you.' I say with a straight face. His head snaps up and a grin spreads across his face, 'Really, do you think so?' Earth nods, 'I'd have to agree with your mom here.'

Now excited M says, 'But what do I do now?' I think for a second, 'Well, you could do a couple of things. Do you have school dances here?' He nods yes, 'There is one coming up on Friday night.' Earth asks, 'Do you know if she is going to it?' M shrugs, 'I am not sure but it doesn't matter anyway. I don't know how to dance with a girl.'

I smile, 'I can teach you. How about you come over after school today.' Seeing he is very nervous I add, 'It will just be you and me as your dad's have something going on this afternoon.'

Looking at Papa he nods in understanding. Earth chimes in, 'I could come over too, but only if you want a guy here. It's up to you bro.' M nods, 'I think I will stick with her but if I have questions, could I call you, maybe?' Earth beams, 'sure, you can call me anytime. Even if it isn't about dancing. ok?' M nods and hugs me. 'Thank you mom.' I hug him back tight. That was the first time he ever called me mom. Looking down the hall, I see big Martin has joins the boys watching us. All three of them are grinning.

'Ok dude, you good for now? We can talk about how to ask her to the dance later when you come over k?' He smiles, 'Thank you guys.' He hugs Earth and then goes back to his breakfast. Once out of earshot, Earth says, 'That was totally cute. You were so good with him too.' I smile, 'He's a good kid. Lord knows I wish I would have had someone to talk to when I was his age.'

Still sitting on the floor, Earth asks, 'You weren't close to your mom?' I laugh, 'No, not even remotely. She was a '50's teenager and thought I would be doing everything she did. Unfortunately, she still assumes I slept with every boy I happened to talk to.' Getting up off the floor, I reach down to give him a hand. Continuing, 'Hell, I never kissed a guy until I was almost 18. And that was my best friend's brother, who I had known since I was four, so it really didn't count.'

Smiling he laughs, 'Sounds rough.' Now back in the kitchen, 'yeah honestly it was rough. It didn't help that I was the first born either.' Pausing to take a drink of my luke warm coffee, 'I was actually a good kid. I stayed out of trouble and had good grades but somehow, I swear she still considers me and my youngest sister to be the black sheep of family.'

Now pensive Earth says, 'Wow, I don't understand that. Everything Martin has told me about you is that you are an awesome person. Pardon my expression but your mom sound kinda like a nut job.' Laughing Shawn answers from the couch, 'You haven't had to watch her in action.'

Looking at the time, 'alright kids, you need to get moving so you are not late. Your mom will kill us all if she gets a call or a note that you were late. I for one do not want to see her mad.' Again from the peanut gallery AKA the living room, Papa and Martin both answer, 'me two' and 'me three.' The kids get their bags together, put their coats on and then hug each of us goodbye.

Observing the guys on the couch I see Martin and Shawn falling asleep while Papa reads his book. Earth sits at the table also looking very sleepy. 'Alright guys, I am ready for a nap. Earth if you want to crash here, feel free to use the bed downstairs. 'Nah, I think I am actually go home. Maybe see if the girlfriend is awake.' He gives me that mischievous grin of his. 'you are such a little shit, you know that right? Try to get some sleep and she also needs rest too.' I laugh as his twinkle. 'Martin, is it cool to leave my stuff set up downstairs?' Martin nods while rubbing his sleepy face.

'Papa, it looks like you are on your own.' I say just as Shawn let's out a snore. Looking up he smiles, 'I think I might also take a bit of a nap. Why the hell are we all up anyway?' Earth stands and walks over to me, he gives me a hug. Noting his face is pretty much at boob level, I smirk to myself. 'Good night Eve. Call me later if you need help.' As he walks over and is shaking Martin and pApa's hand, smiling I remind him, 'remember she needs to sleep to. Goodnight everyone.'

Heading back to bed for the second time, I put my pajamas back on and crawl under the covers. Noting the bed shift, I crack an eye and am surprised to see my ghouls peering at me. 'Gheuleh, you should come downstairs so we can all sleep together on the big bed.' pApa says. I groan but I sit up and start heading to the door. 'Did you put another blanket on the bed?' I ask Martin. He shakes his head yes and follows me out the door.

Shawn is sound asleep on the couch so I stop to cover him up while the ghouls go downstairs. After making sure the front door is locked, I head down to bed. Crawling between my ghouls, I quickly fall asleep in their arms. 


	12. Chapter 12

Waking up I find that both of my ghouls are still sound asleep. Quietly crawling out of bed, I stand and stretch. Looking at my watch I note it is almost 11 am. I head out to the bathroom to wash my face. Once done, I go back in the room and grab one of Martin's guitars. Quietly, I practice some cords without actually strumming. Focusing on what I am doing, I fail to notice Shawn has come in.

He sits on the edge of the bed and just watches. Noting that she is lost in what she is doing it provides him time to just gaze at her. Next to him Papa stirs. Quietly, he nods at Shawn and sits up, scooting to the edge of the bed. They say nothing, just sit and watch her. Martin suddenly lets out a huge fart and both Papa and Shawn leap off the bed. Martin just lays there giggling.

Hearing the sound, I startle and look up to see Martin still lying in bed but now shaking from laughter. Shawn and Papa both mutter under their breath which just makes Martin laugh harder. 'Not cool dude.' Shawn says. I just shake my head and laugh.

Since everyone is awake, I start strumming the chords I am practicing. Soon I note that they are all back to sitting on the edge of the bed watching me. 'Gheuleh, you are getting better. I haven't heard any muted strings yet.' Martin comments. 'Pretty soon she is going to be better than both of us, you know that right?' Papa teases. 'I am ok with that.' Martin adds.

'I should probally restring one of those with some lighter strings though. It would be easier for her fingers.' Martin thinks out loud. Still working on my transitions, 'You know I can do that. I just need to know which guitar I can use...preferably not one of the RD's. Those are fucking beasts.'

'I have an Epiphone, like the one you have at home. You'll have to come over and help me dig it out though. I haven't played it forever so it is buried.' Papa says. 'Either of you have a set of 10 strings?' I ask. Thinking Martin gets up and digs in his road bag. Shuffling through envelopes he shakes his head, 'Nope, I don't. We might have to run and grab some. Papa, you have any at home?'

Thinking he says, 'I doubt it as I don't remember the last time I used them. Let's run and grab some. Then when we get back, we can go find your guitar. Shawn, you coming with?'   
Shaking his head no, 'I think I am going to hang here unless anyone objects.' We all answer no and head upstairs.

Quickly changing back into clothes, I grab my purse and follow them out. The music store is about 45 minutes away so I sit back and enjoy the scenery. Taking a couple of pictures along the way, I post them to various social media, including the Earthporn reddit. Almost at the top of a big hill Martin says, 'You might want to get your camera ready.' Grabbing it, we crest the hill and it us stunning. Martin pulls off to the side of the road and we get out of the car.

My mouth must have been hanging wide open as Papa looks at me, 'Hey look at that, she's speechless.' Martin laughs as I slug Papa in the arm. Martin holds out his hand and motions me to follow him up a huge snow bank. At the top he puts his arm around me and says, 'So what do you think of this view?' We are overlooking a large valley with mountains in the distance. Between the two largest you can see out into the ocean. Smiling with wonder, 'It is breath taking. I can't imagine seeing this everyday. I bet the sunrise here is gorgeous.

Papa has now also placed his arm around me. 'So gheuleh, how would you like to wake up here?' Cocking an eyebrow, wondering what he was getting at, 'I'd love it. I bet it is even prettier in the summer too.' He smiles, 'good because Martin and I are going to build a house big enough for all of us to live together and we thought we would put the music room facing this direction. Turning me to face the opposite direction, I see an even more breathtaking vista. Martin adds, 'The master bedroom is going to face in this direction, while the hidden deck and hot tub/sauna will go over here.' Pointing to our left.

'Really, you mean it?' I ask. 'Yes gheuleh, Shawn and Heidi already saw this and they loved it as much as we do. We figure while you are home getting stuff ready to move here, we will get the house built. Hopefully, you will be able to move right in once you are back here.' pApa says lovingly.

Martin adds, 'we are then going to rent out our current houses. The income from them will end up paying for most of the new house too. Housing is tight here so I doubt we will have issues finding tenants.'

'Wow! I am speechless.' We stand observing for a while. 'Could I make a request?' 'Of course you can, this is going to be your house too.' Martin say. 'At least 3 bathroom please. One of which needs a really big soaking tub. A double burner, double oven stove. A three season porch would be nice for the summers and this can come later, I eventually want a greenhouse.' Smiling Papa says, 'that was four requests. just saying'

Martin beats me to it, 'Smart ass.' I laugh, 'By the way, I am not done. A bedroom for each of the kids and a couple of spare ones for visitors. Deal?' sHaking their heads yes. Martin says, 'We have to get a picture or two while we are up here too.' Whipping out his camera, he takes a selfie of the three of us with the ocean in the background. Papa says, 'You are forwarding that to me right?' Just as mine and his alert chimes.  
  
I also snap some pictures and post them. The title, I am home.


	13. Chapter 13

With strings acquired as well as some lighter picks, we head back home. 'So guys, both of you asked me to draw you something but we haven't talked about it.' Pausing to take a picture, 'Martin, give me some ideas of what you are looking for.' He thinks for a minute, 'I want something with little purple flowers and maybe a rose. Could you hide the kids' initials in there?'

Continuing he adds, 'You have probably already figured it out but those two could be my kids as much as they are pApa's. I am sure you have noticed that M looks just like me.' Papa jumps in to explain, 'Heidi and I kept trying, unsuccessfully, to get pregnant. Fertility tests didn't really show anything was wrong. Finally our doctor suggested invetro. After three failed attempts, he was stumped.

Looking over at Martin, 'our doctor suggested we get sperm from the sperm bank and mix it with mine. On the off chance one of them would get through. As it would be mine and some unknown guy, Heidi and I would never have to know if the child was really ours or not.'

'Heidi wasn't comfortable with the unknown part so we asked Martin to make a donation. The doc mixed mine with his and lo and behold, Lilly and M were here.' Smiling he looks back at me. 'Looking at Lilly, I am positive she is from my side of things.'

I add, 'yeah in Fargo that was how i knew she was your daughter before you even had to say it.' Martin now takes over telling the story, 'We are also pretty sure M is the result of my contribution. He even has some of my mannerisms.' I smile, 'Yeah, the first time i saw him i though of you actually.'

'I also remember seeing pictures of you holding his hand carrying their earmuffs wearing your costume. Then there is also a video of them coming on stage in their halloween costumes. I think I watched that about a dozen times as not only were they cute but the pair of you were fucking adorable. Especially the, 'come children let me lead you into the night' part.'

I watch as Papa blushes. Leaning up from the backseat, reach over the seat and hug him. 'If you noticed earlier too, I referred to both of you as their dads...plural.' Martin smiles, 'I liked the fact that M is comfortable enough around you to not only ask you for advice on girls but that he is also calling you mom.' pApa shakes his yes, 'I agree too gheuleh.'

Smiling I turn the conversation back to drawing, 'So purple flowers, a rose and their initials. Anything else you can think of?' Shaking his head no, he then says, 'Surprise me.' Looking at pApa, 'what about you?' He thinks for a while, 'Gheuleh, you know what I like, surprise me.' Thinking to myself, ooh he is going to make it hard on me eh?

Arriving home we stop to get the guitar that pApa is lending me. Still chatting I ask, 'So when are we meeting with this record guy?' Looking at his phone, pApa says 2pm tomorrow. He is going to come here so we don't have to go all the way to Stockholm.'

'You two are going to have to do the talking as neither Shawn or I know anything about this stuff.' Martin nods, 'Sisi will be there to. She will make sure that the deal is good and that it doesn't have any hidden clauses in it.' Papa remained mostly quite as he looks for the guitar. Suddenly he exclaims, 'AH HA! I found it.' Pulling it out he smiles, 'Between Sisi and us two, we have you covered.'

Passing me the case with the guitar, I open it. 'I think yours is in better shape than mine is. Mine was a display model that has a chip on the headstock. It doesn't effect how it plays and for $100 bucks, I am not going to complain.' Papa raises an eyebrow as Martin also turns around. 'You only paid $100 bucks, really?' Martin asks. 'Yeah why are you so surprised?' I answer. Papa adds, 'You got a hell of a deal. Mine was like $250 used.'

Satisfied with myself, 'looks like I found a good deal. Hey do you have a, never mind I just found it.' Picking up the string winder I lock the string in and start winding. 'Where did you learn to do that? lock the string in?' Papa asks. Replying I answer, 'Youtube.'

'Martin, do you see this shit?' Confused I sit there trying to figure out what I was doing wrong. Martin looks, 'Hey show me how you just did that.' aFter finishing winding the first string, I show them. 'First you go here, then you go here and then you wind.'

They look at each other, Papa starts, 'that is a hell of a lot easier than how I have ever done it.' As I finish winding the next one, Martin says, 'Can I try that and you walk me through it?' Handing him the guitar and string, 'First through here, and then through here.' I say as he follows along. 'Well shit, you can learn something new every day. I am totally stealing this from you.' Martin says with a grin.

'Now I am curious.' I say handing him a string. 'Show me how you have been doing it.' He takes the string and shows me, 'Wow that takes a hell of a lot longer compared to my way. Now I am curious if yours or mine slip more.' Papa nods, 'Good point Gheleh.' Handing the guitar back to me, Martin comments, 'wEll there is only one way to test this. Pass me that Gibson.' Pointing to Papa's guitar, Papa hands it to Martin but then also grabs a guitar himself.

Both check that they are in tune and then both start jamming. Meanwhile, I finish stringing my own and then grab a clip on tuner. Clipping it to the headstock, I am in tune quickly. Now putzing happily with the three cords I know.

Stopping suddenly, they both look at me. 'What?' I ask. 'Do that again, what you were just playing.' Papa says. I pick the strings like I had been soon both of them are playing it. Happy with myself I continue doing my thing, while they morph my putzing into something that sounds pretty decent.

I start putting words to what they are doing and once happy with it, I sing it out. Martin stops playing. 'Did you just come up with that?' Nodding I say, 'Yes, it just seemed to fit.' Smiling he adds, 'what about we add this here.' He sings another verse then quickly writes it down, I sing it again. 'Yeah, I like that.'

Papa just sits and watches us smiling. Noticing I ask, 'What?' He just smiles bigger, 'I have missed this. Collaborating. Plus you two are so cute to watch. You both mean the world to me, don't let me fuck it up again okay?' 'You got it bossman, If you are being a dick, she gets to punch you.' Martin says trying to hide his grin.

'I'll make sure to keep your beautiful face out of it. Arms, kidneys, and occasional shot to the nads you know, that sort of thing.' Watching them both cross their legs I laugh. 'Come on guys, let's keep going on this.' I say in an attempt to bring them back to the moment.

Up stairs we hear the door open and soon Shawn comes down. He sits on the bed and listens. 'Sing it again.' Papa says. I sing it and add Martins addition. Shawn still watches, now smiling. 'Papa do you have a tambourine?' I ask. He nods yes and grabs it from a cabinet. I point to Shawn and Papa tosses it to him.

'Lightly give me a shaka shaka boom, shaka shaka boom.' He does it. 'Alright guys, a one and a two and a three.' We run through the song. The tambourine adds the little bit of percussion we need. Martin pipes up, 'Papa you have you back her up on this part and then we all sing, hopefully in harmony here. That includes you Shawn.'

Running through it yet again, we are satisfied where we are. Papa sets up his mics and other equipment so we can get it recorded before we forget or change something with it. Once it is recorded to our satisfaction we all smile. 'Well guys, my Gheuleh just wrote her first song and I happen to I think it is damn good. You got more of that in you?' Papa asks. I shrug.

'And she taught us both a much better way to lock our strings too. Babe you da bomb.' Martin says wink. Shawn laughs, 'Where did you learn that?' I answer, 'Youtube.' I sit my guitar down and head upstairs. 'Anyone need anything down there?' I yell down the stairs. A resounding, 'beer!' bellows from below followed by the ringing of a bell. 'Fuck you, the whole lot of you.' I yell back down to a chorus of laughter.

Grabbing four beers and an opener, I head back down. The afternoon passes while we try to make our music. Soon, I look at my watch remembering that M and I have a date. 'Guys, the kids should be home soon and I promised M some dancing lessons. I am going to head across the street. Remember you are busy so don't come over there early, okay?'

Nodding, I kiss each of them and head to my other home. As I reach you door, I see the kids coming down the street. Lilly runs up and hugs me. M trudges along with a smile. I see he has brought a friend with. A young lady at that. 'Mom this is Bree.' I say hi and open the door letting the girls go first, I stop M and ask, 'Is that her?' He nods yes, 'She asked me to the dance today. When she did, she told me she didn't know how to dance either.'

The grin on my face is huge, 'Dude, she's cute. Good job!' Heading in the house, we have two fun hours of dance lessons. Lilly and I dance as Bree and M dance. At five, we hear the front door open and see Heidi and the boys come in. 'Hey guys, how's the dancing going?' Papa asks. Grabbing my hand, 'My lady, may I have this dance?' I curtsy to him and we waltz around the room. Wow, I made a comment about him having good waltz form but he is even better than that.

Seeing us dance, Martin asks Lilly to dance and soon Shawn and Heidi join. M and Bree stand watching, until I see him smile. Holding his hand out, I see him ask her to dance. She curtsies and they join us. Papa sees me smiling and tilts his head questioning, 'Your little boy is growing up. He just had his first, Would you like to dance moment. I am proud of him. He did it with confidence and poise. Just like his daddies.'  
  
Smiling Papa says, 'but it was you gheuleh who inspired him to have the courage to do it. Your embracing our kids makes me so happy. I love you gheuleh.' The music ends and he kisses me. looking around everyone is smiling. 'Bree, do your parents know you are over here?' She nods yes. 'Should we call them and ask if you can come with us to get pizza?' Now grinning she shakes her head yes.

Heidi, makes the call while the boys and I figure out where we are going to go. Hanging up Heidi says, 'So did you all figure out where we are going.' Answering yes, we grab our coats and head out to the cars. Heidi and Papa both drive so that we don't have to try to squish in one car.

Martin and I are in the back seat. He leans over, 'Thank you.' I ask, 'For what?' He responds, 'for being you and for helping my son to become a man.' I smile, 'It was very touching to see him ask her to dance. Plus they are very cute together. She is into science too.' His arms tighten around me and I feel him kiss the top of my head.

Looking up I see Papa in the mirror. He winks and I can see him smiling. 


End file.
